The Legacy of The Rookie 12
by DarkParadox123
Summary: A complete remake of the whole Naruto series A bit of humor and drama and overall family. In the eyes of Naruto his family is the Rookie 12. each of them share a bond deeper than friendship can they overcome the challenges presented to them? (A/N Zabuza and Haku will survive and be a minor part of the story) R&R and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto if I did… Heh this would be a whole lot different but I do own some aspects as you can tell and if you can't no cookies for ju. For this story I will need a publisher and possibly an artist if you would like to volunteer (sorry but being a H.S student money is as low as can get) Please pm me or email me at Hunterx500101 on gmail Otherwise R & R and enjoy

(No Cats were hurt in the making of this Script err Scene… Book yea let's say that keep in mind that this writing thing is a long and time consuming process so if I get lazy just kick me a few times )

A/N: I am straying from the original storyline where everything is different. I will keep as much realism in the story line but Naruto is going to be bad arse because you got to admit whole doesn't like a kickass Naruto. Secondly, Naruto will be friends with Kurama/Kyyubi for those who don't know. Thirdly ( I know but I gotta get the information in before I start or it will be really confusing) Sasuke will stay in hidden leaf villege, I think it was wrong to let him leave and Sasuke should be friends with Naruto or at least at a high respect level, Sakura will be under Tsunade and will be replaced with either Sai or an OP character of my choosing…hmm How about the readers vote Sai or an original character made by yours truly Fourthly Akasuki will play a major role in this storyline Pein will survive as well at Itachi and Sasori. Also the 2 man teams will be split one being good the other evil (Good-Evil [Sasori-Deidara, Kakuzu - Hidan, Itachi-Kisame, Zetsu will be good and Tobi will be Obito and evil. Pein and Kohan will be good and Madara will return}) also a Reader made character will be leading evil Akasuki First 4 users to post a chara will have them voted on by the readers.

(Deep breath)

Next I am hell bent on giving Naruto a new keke genkai or blood limit to some but I don't want to make him overpowered….the idea alone I have is okay so I'm going to leave you the reader vote #3 should I give Naruto a new keke genkai if so give me some Ideas to incorporate into it this IS a fan based story so I want everyone to have some sort of say (hurray democracy *eye rolls*) now finally

(Deep Sighs) I will continue this story so long as I have ideas and my readers R & R if you wish leave a friendly comment on the story it warms my heart when people encourage me it keeps me going especially with something I as well as many others on this site are passionate about without further ado I give you my story Next Chapter :P

Yea I did it Trololol (insert troll face dance) thank you all and be on the lookout the 1st chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did many things wouldn't happen and many other things would

Regular talk = Believe it

_Thoughts= Believe it_

**Kurama speaking = Kit watch out**

_**Kurama thoughts = Kit watch out**_

(A/N) Welcome to the first chapter of LOTR12 (Legacy of the Rookie 12 sorry Lord of the Rings fans not this time) Hope you enjoy the story remember to R&R and keep up to date with the story Reviews, They help me improve and improvise on what the readers want so please take some time now without further ado what you all came here for. Let the Legacy Begin! (Sorry couldn't resist: P)

Chapter 1: Pilot! The Runaway Jinchuriki!

The shouts of the Ambu were heard throughout Kohona, Even to the blond they were chasing. Naruto Snickered at the pursuing Ambu shouting profanities at the young academy student eager to report him to the Hokage for his latest prank. His talent for art seemed to be unappreciated by the townspeople for he had painted the honored Hokage heads making a mockery of the village's greatest leaders. But that wasn't going through the young blonds head as he turned the corner and quickly raised his Camouflage sheet to cover him the wooden fence design blending in with the fence behind him tricking the group of ninja chasing after him. As the final one raced past the hidden boy he snickered again "kami those Ambu are idiots at-" but his thoughts were interrupted by the slight cough behind him as he cursed himself for letting his self been spotted. He slowly turned around to see the brown eyes of his teacher Iruka pierce through him an emotionless look on his face. Naruto thought quickly the best way to avoid punishment but was given no warning as Iruka turned and waved his hand. "Follow me Naruto". Weighing his chances Naruto decided it was best to just follow his teacher to whatever punishment he got.

"REALLY IRUKA-SENSEI ALL YOU CAN EAT RAMEN ON THE HOUSE!" Naruto smiled brightly towards his teacher before ordering his favorite Pork Miso Ramen (kill me if I'm wrong) and prepared himself for in his mind "the food for Kami". Iruka looked at his favorite knuckle headed student wondering if this was a good idea for his pockets. "Naruto" he began "What do you want to be when you grow up" Naruto looked at his sensei weighing his answers. He knew this was a serious question from his sensei and he didn't want to embarrass his self so he decided to go with the best answer he knew "I want to be Hokage, Just like my father. Then everyone will love and respect me for who I am not what I hold, Believe it" with that his ramen came and Naruto dug in while Iruka looked at him confusion and concern in his eyes. "_So he knows about the kyuubi he holds and his father. I wonder how much he knows and if he knows the danger it poses. This is good and bad I will have to report this to Lord Hokage. No I will let Naruto tell him at his own pace besides Naruto is a good kid I'm sure he will tell us if anything is wrong, he is just like his father to bad I was young and didn't know much about the yondamie or I would've told him but, some things are best left unsaid. I can only hope his future is bright the life of a jinchuriki is very hard and very few truly live happy. _His thoughts were interrupted by the slurp of noodles and too his surprise Naruto already finished 8 bowls in record time and was ordering more. Iruka smiled at his favorite blonde knuckle head and said. "Okay, Last bowl Naruto you're going to clean up that paint as payment for the Ramen I want every last spot of paint off those statues. Naruto, as expected by Iruka groaned and complaint and complained even more on the way there.

5 hours later

Naruto, just getting home changed from his orange jumpsuit into a black colored T-Shirt bearing the spiral similar to the one on the back of his jumpsuit and Grey sweats.** Hey kit I got you an early birthday present, it's on your bed figured sense it was your last day before your test you should go in looking like an actual shinobi.** Naruto smiled, Thanks Fur ball but how did you get the money to do that. He asked His fox resident. The fox became silent knowing Naruto wouldn't like his method of getting the blond cloths.** It doesn't matter kit they are yours now by the way tell the Hokage that in the near future I will need to speak to him concerning your training. **With that the Kurama became silent as Naruto sighed. It was years ago that Kyuubi had rescued Naruto and spoke with him for the first time. He remembered that fateful day like it was yesterday

6 years ago (Naruto age: 6)

Running the screams if the villagers behind him, the pain from the tossed kunai lodged in his back reminding him of the consequences of stopping. This fateful day, His birthday was the day he feared all his life. This day the villagers would chase him and beat him to the point of death for no reason. "Look the Demon is trying to escape quick catch him before we miss our chance." The villagers quickly caught up to him and surrounded him shouting curses and insults at the little blond head who was in the middle crying and screaming for them to leave him alone. "Let's kill the demon and get it over with, the others will praise us for ridding the world of this demon scum. We will be named heroes!" The other villagers rallied behind the man anticipating the idea of a parade in their honor for ridding their peaceful villege of the demon. The man leading the assault pulled out a katana and slashed at the boys arm drawing blood in the form of a gash stretched across his whole arm. To the villagers satisfaction the boys scream pierced the night pushing their assault as they tossed anything at the boy ready for the final kill. "Finish the brat" "Yea, Get It over with". Chants of "Kill Him" were heard from the crowd as the boy scrunched into a ball wishing this to just end. The man leading the assault raised his katana once more above the boy a sick malicious glint in his eye ready to take the life of an innocent child. Hi body froze as blood rocketed from his body and it split in half down the middle. The assailant a Red headed man wearing a fox pelt his eyes closed mouth formed in a demonic grin as he says. "Sorry I missed the party, I guess the only thing left is to cut the cake".Opening his deep crimson eyes he laughed and with that he disappeared one by one villegers dropped like flies some bearing gorging claw marks others seem to have been cut down by a blade of some sort. The screams of the villagers echoed through the night as the entire mob was massacered by this single man.

After the deed was done the man picked up the trembling half dead boy and disappeared reappearing in the Hokage office laying the kid on the couch to the Hokage surprise not even turning to face the elderly man as he said "We need to talk…Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Whoa what a chapter lol I know it is short but this was just a pilot to see if it is worth continuing and from my POV this is going to be a keeper. Please R and R and stay tuned for the next chapter. Who is this man who saved Naruto? What does he want to say to the 3rd Hokage? Is Naruto okay and what secrets will be revealed? This will all be answered in chapter 2: The Academy Exams! How to pass? How to fail!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Don't think I do or else bad things would happen O.o. Anyways where we last left odd Naruto was about to meet an untimely end before some mysterious guy saved him. Let's continue off where we left off remember reviews are important please let me know how I can improve the story, I know I'm not a perfect writer and some constructive criticism helps me much don't be afraid to speak the truth. Also sorry for the wait many things happened none too good. To make up for the wait i will do a little side chapter I had a few funny ideas and along with this the chapter will also be posted.

Chapter III: Kurama's Rage! The change to come!

The Hokage looked at the red-head who suddenly appeared in the office. His killer intent leaking in heavy waves that made the Hokage cringe. "Who are you and what are you doing with Naruto?" The Hokage reached for his staff. The red head finally turning to Hiruzen spoke, His voice although cold with a slight maniacal edge, kept the protective tone that comes with one protecting their own**. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, You have failed the Yondamie and his wife. Why was Naruto attacked and almost killed on the night of his own parents sacrifice. Why was he ostracized and taunted for something beyond his control, and finally why is he not given the proper education he deserves in order to be a shinobi of the hidden leaf."** With every word this man said Sarutobi began to getting angrier. Who was he to say that He has not done everything to protect Naruto? Throughout Naruto's childhood, Hiruzen had fought the council tooth and nail to prevent any harm done to Naruto and to get Danzo's gritty hands off the Biju sealed inside the young boy. With an angered voice The Hokage said "I don't know who you are, but I've been trying to protect Naruto from the horrors of this villege sense his birth. Being the Hokage is hard but I try now answer me this, who the hell are you if you think you know so much about Naruto.

Two Hours Later

Hiruzen nodded, He listened to this man's story and now new of the stuff Naruto went through behind his back. "So, Kurama no Biju Kyuubi, you make a good point on training Naruto but I cannot let you leave the villege. His father wouldn't want him to leave nor will people here, I can agree that he needs to be taught the basics but if he was to leave the villege he would be constantly hunted. The council will make him a missing Nin and will send our best to kill him." The red head now known as Kurama nodded agreeing with the old man.**" My plan was to teach Naruto his father's skills and how to control my chakra. I already made him his own keke genkai for his own protection and I will teach him sealing techniques sense his mother's clan, The uzumaki clan were masters at sealing and I have a feeling he will make a great seal master." **Kurama nodded his plans already in motion a Hokage, Still unsure of this whole situation, gave his approval. "I don't know if this is good for… To hell with it if Naruto destroys the villege it will be on them for treating him like they did. But train him well Kyuubi, thank you for explain why you attacked the villege it will be S-Ranked confidential information and no one will know of His attack. with just a nod Kurama smirked and picked up the young boy before vanishing leaving the old man chuckling as he lit his pipe and looked to the sky_. Naruto…you will be a strong ninja protect the ones you love with your heart._

(Return to the present)

Kit…kit…KIT Wake up! Naruto jumped up and look around the voice penetrating his memories as he says. "What happened kyuu-sensei?" Naruto closed his eyes and felt his mind being dragged into his mindscape. The sewer that he saw when he first spoke to the kyuubi has drastically shifted to an open landscape. The grassland meadow endlessly surrounding Naruto smelled of orchids and lavender as the feeling of a warm breeze blew across his skin. The forest in a distance shook as the towering Kitsune no Kyuubi known as Kurama stood up and lazily walked over to his host. The bijju red fur blew in the wind as his nine tails waved around in different directions. The demons eyes focused on Naruto and he said, "**Hey kit, tomorrows the big day remember what I taught you they are expecting a clone and a hedge, your chakra coils are too wide to be focused on skills that require little chakra so you will need to create 2 Shadow Clones, After that Transform them. This will be pretty easy sense you're using more chakra. Use everything I taught you when they test your kunai and shuriken accuracy, this will be easy for you after what I saw but be careful of the silver haired guy make sure you do your best and show them your more that my host**." With that Kurama smiled and sent Naruto back into the real world. _**Good luck kit I hope you make it. I have a bad feeling about that silver haired teacher but if you complete this test I may teach you your father's technique.**_ With that Kurama walked back to the forest and curled into a ball wrapping his tails around him and took a nap.

Sorry for the wait and the horrible quality schools been bugging me but don't worry the quality will improve. As I said next chapter will be a little side chapter as an apology for the wait. Thanks for reading and if you like the story leave a review so I know what to improve. I will try to make a schedule for these stories and stop procrastinating. Also I will make a few polls in my profile for pairings and stuff or if there will even be pairings and finally these first two chapters were pre chapters for all the action to stuff plan to break this story into parts this is currently the academy arch which will be exactly… 3 chapters long following by the Wave arc and etc. The side chapter will be posted sometime this week no guarantees no promises considering my crazy schedule and random spurs of events popping up. Anyway later guys and girls and remember every review counts.


End file.
